An act of self defense
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: After the costumes are delivered for Holy Musical B@man, Lauren goes for a walk alone. Brian decides to have alittle fun with her and Joe. Total Laurawalk fluff. Don't judge me I got boerd!


**Hiya duckies! I got boerd so I decided to publish a rpf oneshot i thought ofa while back. I usuallly hate rpf but I thought what the hey.**

* * *

Lauren was walking slowly down a long hallway on the side of the building they were staging Holy Musical B man! in. They had just got the costumes delivered so everyone was either changing or putting their costumes away. Lauren was the one who signed for the costumes so she was alone. Lauren was cautious whenever she walked down this particular hallway. Since she was the smallest, the boys liked to jump her sometimes. This hallway was extremely long and there wasn't any exits except the ones on each end. A few days ago, Joe, Brian, Jeff and Jim rushed from both sides at Lauren and Meredith. They all basically died laughing until Nick came around the corner and reminded us that it would be a bad idea to ruin our voices so close to the show. Lauren got into the habit of feeling a little wary in this hallway. Though deep in the back of her head she kinda wanted it to happen. Only because last time, Joe came up behind her and started swinging her around. Lauren liked any excuse to be close to Joe. Of course the entire Michigan state drama club charging at her wasn't exactly an ideal excuse. Lauren sighed a litttle. Excuses were like armpits, everyone has them and they all stink. Joe would never like her "That way". He just thought of them as buds. In a normal situation, Lauren would just come right out and say how she loved him. She was tough like that. But this wasn't a normal situation. This was Joe. Lauren couldn't help but hang her head. Joe would never know.

* * *

Joe had already tried on his Batman costume, which was totally awsome by the way, and was just taking off the Chilly Willy costume when he saw Lauren toss her calender man hat into the piole of various head wearage and round the corner to the really long hallway, Probobly to get lunch. Joe couldn't stifle a sigh as he shook the fuzzy penguin off his leg. His daydreams were interupted by another sigh. he looked behind him to see Brian copying his sigh and puppy dog eyes. Joe punched his arm. "Why don't you go talk to her?" said Brian witha rather exasperated tone. "Whats there to talk about." Joe responded glumly as he pulled a purplish blue shirt over his white tank top. "I dunno just say random words and hope she catches on." Joe rolled his eyes and pulled on a baseball cap. "Random words? Like sink or herpes?" Brian pulled his cape out of the collar of his spandex. "Not that random. Here are some suggestions. I am so desperatly in love with you!" Brian stooped down and held his hands out in a begging manner. Joe grabbed the back of the cape and pulled Brian straight. "Aww dont be like that! Ya gtta stop taking the shaft and grabbed life by the balls!" Joe turned around swiftly, nostrils flared. "Don't use that line I say that line!" "Well I wrote that line!" "No you didn't." "Well I sure helped! So you better think of somthing cause as your best friend..." Brian put his arm around Joes shoulders "... I would find your failure hilarious." Joe chuckled. "Well if thats what best friends do I don't feel guilty anymore!" Joe walked away as Brian called after him. "Wait guilty about what?! Joe? Joe!" It was then Joe got a really bad yet funny idea.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAA" Yelled Joe as he waved his arms and ran down the hall. Lauren wipped around and smiled at him before running in the other direction as fast as she could, giggle/screaming as she went. Joe caught up with her easily and seized her from behind. Lauren put up a good fight. She struggled against Joes strong arms, Trying to jerk her wrists from his gripp. "Joe! No no no! JOE!" Joe had thrown Lauren easily over his shoulder and was spinnning around. "Aww be quiet!" He laughed, spanking her. Suddenly a loud thud rang through the empty hallway as Laurens foot banged against the wall. She screamed and Joes heart wrentched. he quickly set her down and she hissed as her foot hit the floor. Lauren slid down the wall. Joe was panicing. "Oh my god Lauren I am sooo sorry I am soooo stupid im sorry!" Lauren on the other hand was completly calm and answered Joes apologies with simple "It's fine Joe"s. Joe nelt down beside her and tentivly removed her black flat. There was a little red mark on the side of her foot. Joe was horrorfied with the tiny blemish though managed to keep it out of his voice. "Doesnt seem to be swelling. is it sour?" He asked poking the little red mark. "Just a little, doesn't hurt outright any more." Lauren pushed her foot back into her shoe and slid up the wall. She closed her eyes and faltered a little when she stood on her injured foot. Joe quickly scooped her up into his arms and started to the end of the hall. Lauren rolled her eyes. "This is unnessesary. I can walk its just uncomfortable." Joe leande on the push bar to open the door at the end of the hall. "Why a fair princess like yourself should nver feel uncomfortable." "Joe. Put me down or ill karate chop you neck." Looking into her eyes, Joe could tell she was serious. He put her down and they stared into each others eyes for a while. Brown meeting blue. Earth meeting sky. Joe started forward abrubtly and hit the palm of his hand against the wall with a loud bag. Lauren jumped back and pressed her back to the wall, more suprised than scared. They looke back into each others eyes and Joe lifted out 2 fingers, He placed them under her chin and moved her face up to meet his. The kiss was everything that either of them had ever dreamed and more. It was almost like an eternity together. Just the both of the... _flash!. _The 2 pulled apart and turned to see Brian holding a camera and Dylan, Jim and Jeff smirking. Brian winked and the group ran off. The couple looked at each other. "You thinking what i'm thinking?" "Yeah" Lauren jumped onto Joes back. "**CHARGE!"**


End file.
